1. Field
The disclosure relates to a wearable device and a method of transmitting content using the wearable device.
2. Description of Related Art
A wearable device is a device that may be attached to a user's body and may perform a computing operation. For example, the wearable device may be implemented in various forms, such as a watch, glasses, a bracelet, a ring, a necklace, shoes, or a sticker, which can be attached to a user's body.